


You're not the one I expected

by FamousRory



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousRory/pseuds/FamousRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun looked once more at the address written on the front of the envelope. Yes, it really was his. But the letter was for a certain Charlie Parker, and there is no Charlie Parker here. Only a Nam Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not the one I expected

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ["La lettre"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Vv5sDQ9aFU) by Renan Luce ([here](http://foreignlanguagemusic.wordpress.com/2012/06/13/la-lettre-renan-luce/) is the english translation of the lyrics.)

Woohyun looked once more at the address written on the front of the envelope. Yes, it really was his. But the letter was for a certain Charlie Parker, and there is no Charlie Parker here. Only a Nam Woohyun. He shouldn’t open the letter. He should find that Charlie, and give it to him. The letter was not for him; he should put it on the table and forget about it until he finds the actual addressee. But there was this little voice in his head that was saying different things, like “open it”, “read it”, “come on, maybe it’s interesting”. He put the letter on the table next to him, and took a few steps back from it.

“If I can’t find Charlie in a week, I open it.” he firmly announced, making a deal with himself. Finding this Charlie shouldn’t be so hard. He wasn’t living in this apartment since a long time, so Charlie was surely the guy who lived here before. He just needed to ask the owner about it. A week seemed enough for this.

 

 

The day after he received the letter, he went to meet the owner of his apartment, who appeared to be an old lady. He spent all the afternoon with her and still had no idea who Charlie is. He has been stuck in the old house that smelled like cabbage for a whole afternoon, and had to drink 5 cups of tea, stroke 4 different cats and look through 8 photo albums before a nurse came to cook dinner for the lady and gave him back his freedom. At least, he had learned the name of the lady’s daughter and planned on visiting her the next day.

 

 

The next morning, Woohyun rang the doorbell of a little suburban house, surrounded by a cute little garden full of roses and garden gnomes. A charming woman in her sixties opened the door, and a little boy ran just after between her legs and stopped when he saw Woohyun.

“Oh, I don’t think it’s your mum Sungjong!” she said and patted the boy’s head before he ran into the house again, then she turned to Woohyun. “Hello! Can I help you?”

“Hello, I’m looking for Mrs. Lee’s daughter!”

“Then you found the right person! Why do you want to see me?” she had a big, warm smile on her face, and looked really sympathetic. In fact, she looked like the kind of perfect grandma we see on TV, the one who makes fabulous cakes for his grandchildren, takes pottery and painting classes, plays card games with her friends from the neighborhood and wins the contest of the best garden every year. Woohyun explained briefly the purpose of his visit, and she immediately grabbed his arms and made him enter.

“Oooh, this sounds so interesting! You know, I read a lot of detective novels; I’m going to help you! Here, take a sit on the couch!” She then disappeared in her kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with some homemade lemonade and two glasses. “This is really exciting! So, you received a letter addressed to a certain Charlie, that’s right? Wait a few more minutes; I’ll bring the papers about the tenants of the apartment.”

Woohyun was thinking that it was a good idea to come here, and that he would find some useful information here. But his hopes quickly fall to the ground. In less than 20 minutes, without knowing how it happened, Woohyun found himself sitting in the middle of a living room full of women in their fifties or sixties, with Sungjong on his lap and a piece of pie in his right hand. What he thought would be an efficient advance in his investigation turned into a meeting of all the neighborhood grandmas, joined later by Sungjong’s mother, and the talking only focused about opening the letter or not. At noon, all the grandmas asked him to stay for lunch but he finally managed to escape by pretending he had to go to work. The only useful thing he had learned this morning was the name of the real estate agent who is in charge of the apartment.

 

 

The rest of the week went exactly the same. He just lost his time. The real estate agent told him the apartment was rented by a company before him, surely for one of their employees. The company had closed a few months ago and he couldn’t find anything about where the employees went. He then decided to explore another avenue, because this one had led to nothing. Charlie Parker was a foreign name, so he was sure at least one of his neighbors had noticed a foreign guy in the building and maybe remembered something that could help him. The answer was no. He paid a visit to every apartment in the building, and nobody had ever seen a foreign guy named Charlie Parker.

On the sixth evening, Woohyun had enough. He had spent his whole week of holidays looking for a guy who seemed to have disappeared of Earth. So he opened the letter, not feeling sorry anymore for that Charlie who wasted his holidays.

The time stopped in the small living room of his apartment, the silence was complete (or he just couldn’t hear anything beside his heart beat) as he delicately unsealed the envelope. He pulled on the folded paper inside it and opened the letter.

 

_Seoul, the 8th of June 2013_

_Dear Charlie,_

_It’s been 3 months since you left and I still can’t let you go. You’re in my heart, you’re in my head, you’re in the air I breathe and everywhere I look. It sounds so dumb to say that, so cliché, taken from a stupid love song, but it’s exactly how I feel._

_I want to see you again. Once more, so we can talk and finish everything correctly. You left during the night, without a word, without a kiss, and we can’t let this unfinished. You owe me a proper ending at least. I kind of know you don’t want to be with me anymore, I sometimes wonder if I wasn’t just a toy for you, but I will not be able to admit it fully without hearing it from you directly. I loved you, and I still do._

_I will be waiting for you the 17th of July (like the day we met), on the most beautiful bridge of Seoul (you know, where we kissed for the first time), and I will be leaning on the barrier, watching the sun rise in front of me and color the Han river, with some croissants from that bakery at the street corner in my hand, exactly like we used to do together so often._

_I hope you’ll come. I endured enough pain and everything will end that day, in a way or another._

_Love,_

_Your little hamster._

 

The first thing that caught his attention was that the letter smelled good. Woohyun wouldn’t be able to say what was the scent, but he liked it. After reading it for the third time, he felt a bit embarrassed. The letter was really personal and clearly destined to the only person who can understand everything that’s written. Woohyun felt bad for that “Little Hamster”, who had her heart broken by a Charlie who didn’t bother to explain anything. Woohyun was a romantic, who believed in fate and love at first sight, and dumping someone without saying anything was out of his faculty of understanding.

What bothered him the most was that last line. “Everything will end in a way or another”. It was scary. Woohyun could only see two ways: a good explanation by Charlie, or something he didn’t want to think about. He didn’t know that girl, wasn’t a part of her life, but he didn’t want her to end her pain in the way he was imagining. He stayed awake all the night only thinking about the little hamster.

 

 

This letter became an obsession. He carried it everywhere with him, and had read it so many times he knew it by heart. Sometimes he just stared at the hand writing. Sometimes he imagined how the letter had been written. Woohyun didn’t want to give that letter back to Charlie. Charlie didn’t deserve it according to him. He wanted to keep that letter with him every day, every minute of every hour. He liked that Hamster without knowing anything about her.

After two weeks of complete obsession about the piece of paper, a thought started to grow in Woohyun’s mind. It was a letter about a broken hearted girl who wanted to end her life if her Charlie didn’t show up in a few days. And the letter was between Woohyun’s hands. Charlie would never go to this meeting, and the girl would kill herself. The horror of the situation made its way into Woohyun’s mind when he realized it was already the 11th of July. He had spent so much time imagining the girl, talking to her in his head, and dreaming about him saving her that he almost forgot that it was real. And he only had 5 days left to find the bridge and meet the Little Hamster.

Woohyun bought a touristic plan of Seoul and started to spot on the map every bridge that had a barrier facing east. Then, he checked the streets around to see if a bakery was on the corner of a street, or had been (in case it had closed, like Charlie’s company). In 5 days, he had managed to reduce the number of bridges to one. Luckily, the Hamster had given a lot of details about the bridge, but Woohyun couldn’t be sure it was the right one. He could have missed a bridge during his research.

 

 

The day before the meeting, Woohyun was so stressed he couldn’t stop walking all around his apartment. He didn’t eat anything, and just read the letter over and over, thinking about what he should say to the girl. He didn’t know how, or why, but through the letter and the time he spent reading it and investigating about it, he had grown to love the Little Hamster. He only had a few words written to another person, but it was enough for him to fall in love, maybe because of the despair and sadness he could feel in the letter, maybe because of the beautiful handwriting, maybe because of the fantasies he had created. All he knew was that he was in love and needed to meet that girl. It was fate.

 

 

He woke up at four in the morning on the 17th of July. He wore a new suit he had bought the day before for the occasion, took the flower bouquet he also bought yesterday, and called a taxi. He stopped on the road to buy two cappuccinos, and hoped his Little Hamster would like it.

When he arrived next to the bridge, the sun only began his rise. Woohyun took the bouquet and the letter in one hand and the two drinks in a paper bag in the other, and walked confidently to the only silhouette he could see on the bridge, in the same position as described in the letter. His heart was beating so fast and so loud, and it was a bit difficult to breathe.

The more he was walking toward the silhouette, the more he was wondering if it was the right person. Woohyun was really confused, but there was only one human being on the bridge. It was a guy. A man, leaning on the barrier, a paper bag from a bakery in his hand, watching the sun rising over the river. A man. With red hair. All his dreams about a cute little girl flew up in the sky.

“Err, hum, are you…” The guy turned to Woohyun and looked at him with empty and sad eyes. “Err, I’m… I’m looking for a little hamster… Hum… I know I’m not the one you expected… Well you’re not the one I expected too… I think I love you” The last words weren’t supposed to come out of his mouth. He only wanted to say he received the letter and came, but it didn’t really go out the way he wanted. I love you. He said I love you to a person he didn’t know and who was a guy above all. But what scared him the most was that he had thought the words deep in him when he said it.

“Ugh what? Excuse me, who are you?” The Little Hamster was blushing slightly after the weird love confession. Or maybe it was because of the morning cold, Woohyun wasn’t sure.

“I- I received your letter… by mistake… and hum… I brought cappuccinos to drink with the croissants.”

"But who are you? And where is Charlie?"

“I’m Nam Woohyun. I don’t know Charlie, I looked for him to give him back the letter but I failed. So I opened the letter, and I came. I- I wanted to… I wanted to meet you. Because of the letter.”

“So… Charlie is never going to come, since you have the letter.” The man rubbed his face with his right hand, the one not holding the croissants, and turned his back to Woohyun. “You can go, it’s okay. Everything is finished. It already was months ago.” He made one step closer to the edge of the bridge and dropped the bag of croissants. Woohyun felt like all his blood had left his body in a second. The guy was going to end it the other way. He was going to jump. Woohyun couldn’t think anymore, and jump on the other man, hugging him tightly from behind.

“No, no, please don’t. I don’t want to, don’t jump, don’t kill yourself!” He tightened his hug even more if it was possible when he felt the other man move.

“I- I don’t… What? I don’t want to… Let me go. I’m not going to… jump.”

“No please. Stay here… What?” Woohyun released his hold on the other man and let his arms fell on his sides. “So, you didn’t want to… you know… jump?”

“No, never, what made you think that? How did you imagine I was going to… well…”

“It’s the letter… you said it’s going to end one way or another today… and I thought the other way… you see… I think we need to talk. Maybe we should sit somewhere and drink those cappuccinos, so we can explain everything, what do you think?”

The Little Hamster had a suspicious look on his face, but walked to a bench on the bridge a few steps away. Woohyun took the bag of croissants from the floor, and gave one to the man with a cappuccino after he sat down next to him. The he started counting his story, from the day he received the letter.

“And so I looked for him to gave him back the letter but I couldn’t-”

“Him? Who are you talking about?”

“Well, Charlie, the one you wrote the letter to. You know, Charlie Parker.”

“Charlie… Charlie is a girl. She’s my ex-girlfriend.”

“Wow. Okay. So Charlie is a girl. And you’re a boy. No wonder nobody in the building knew a foreign man called Charlie Parker. It was a girl.” Woohyun chuckled a bit.

“Foreign? What do you mean?”

“Well, with a name like Charlie Parker, I imagined he - she- was American. But she’s not, isn’t it?”

“No you’re right on a point, she’s American, but her parents are both Korean. They moved to the USA before her birth.”

“Okay, so I had no chance to find her, I was looking for a white American boy. At least I tried! Hey wait… I don’t know your name! I don’t think your name is Little Hamster, right?” Woohyun laughed, and the other guy sent him a dark look.

“My name is Sunggyu. Kim Sunggyu.”

“That’s cute! Well, I mean … better than Hamster… you know… the croissants are really good by the way!”

“So… Why did you receive the letter? I’m sure she still live there, I saw her a few days ago when she came back from work.”

“I don’t know, it was in my mailbox. And it has my address on it. Maybe you made a mistake, or something.” Woohyun handed the envelope to the other, who examined it.

“No, there’s no mistake. Apartment 25, block 3, the street name is correct-“

“Block 3? I’m in block 8. It’s a different building. Maybe the mailman mistook your 3 for an 8. It does kind of look like an 8.”

“No it doesn’t! I thought you look for her!”

“I did! But I moved in my apartment a few months ago, and I thought he –she – was the one who rented it before me. I didn’t think about a mistake on the address, your 3 really looks like an 8. I didn’t notice it was not the right number. And I wasted a whole week of vacation on searching this Charlie. I didn’t want to open the letter at first.”

“But you did, you read it.”

“I made a deal with myself, that I could open it if I wasn’t able to find Charlie in a week.”

“This is really embarrassing… I wrote the letter when I was feeling really depressed and I feel so ashamed now…”

“But you still came to the meeting, so you believed in what you wrote, in a way. In fact, you don’t have to be ashamed; I really liked your letter. It made me want to meet you and comfort you.”

 

Woohyun then explained how he decided to go to the meeting, and how he managed to find the bridge. He gave his flowers to Sunggyu and they both laughed about the fact that Woohyun thought Sunggyu was a girl. They talked for a good hour, the discussion slowly moving away from the topic of the letter to music, work, and the cappuccinos that were cold but still really good.

After a while they decided to walk for a bit, still talking about whatever came to their mind like two friends. Woohyun felt good with the other man. When they were walking down the empty streets, they felt some raindrops on them. In just a few minutes, what was a small rain turned into a huge storm rain, and they ran under the porch of a building.

"Your flowers are all ruined now. I'm sorry" Sunggyu said, holding the bouquet in front of Woohyun’s face. The place they chose as a shelter from the rain was really small, and there was less than 50 cm separating them. They were completely soaked, and both shivered when a cold wind hit them.

"I guess we should go home after the rain, or we will catch a cold."

"Yeah. Maybe we can see each other later... to continue to talk about things." Sunggyu felt strange when Woohyun was so close to him. It surely was because he was cold, or because of the rain, he said to himself.

"That's a good idea. So we could become friends… you know. Maybe we can go to a restaurant ... like tomorrow night for example..."

"Okay. It will be my first time going to a restaurant with a man. Well i mean ... it will be funny..."

"Yeah, it will be my first time with a man too... hmm I mean I’ve never been on a date with a man... uh I mean I’ve never been interested in men before..." Woohyun couldn’t stop his mouth. What he was planning to say was completely different in his head, and it somehow turned into really embarrassing words when they passed his lips. 

"Before? Before what?"

"Did I say before? I meant... I meant..." no other words could come out of his mouth. Not because of embarrassment. Not because he knew he looked stupid right now. In fact, his lips were just busy at the instant. He didn't understand who, how or when, but he suddenly realized his lips were on Sunggyu’s and they were kissing. Kissing. Woohyun was kissing a man. Woohyun was kissing Sunggyu. And Sunggyu was kissing him. In reality, the kiss only lasted a few seconds. It was more like a brush of lips than a real kiss. But when they separated, both men had pink jaws and were breathing with difficulties.

"Uh I’m... I..."

"We ... it was..."

"Good." With the last word, Sunggyu closed the space between them. And this time, it was a real kiss, full of lips, teeth, tongues, brushing noses, fingers in the hair and hands on the waist.

 

Woohyun couldn’t help but think about how fast it had been. He woke up less than 4 hours ago, to prevent a girl from killing herself, and ended on the street, under the rain, kissing a man with red hair. If someone had told him before, he would never have believed it. Everything was so fast, but still so right, so easy. He didn’t know much about the man he was kissing, but he was sure he loved him. And the other’s lips were not saying the contrary as they kissed him with more fever now, as if they knew.


End file.
